


Auf dass wir uns nie, nie wieder sehen!

by CreedenceLeonoreGielgud



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternative erste Folge von der Netflixserie, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion muss mal wieder gerettet werden, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rusalka (Water Spirit), finds raus, geralt kassiert ne verdiente ohrfeige, hat geralt weniger gefühle oder weniger redeanteile, kind of, like aggressively and disastrously bisexual
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud/pseuds/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud
Summary: Rusalkas trugen die Gestalt wunderschöner, wohlgeformter Frauen, deren Körper nur von ihrem glänzend schwarzen Haupthaar verdeckt wurden. Sie verführten Angler und Wanderer, um sie im eisigen Wasser zu ertränken oder so lange mit ihnen zu tanzen, bis ihre Kräfte nachgaben. So anziehend diese Monster auf ein menschliches Auge wirken mochten – der Hexer nahm den verzerrten, kreischenden Unterton ihrer Stimmen wahr. Er wusste, dass man sie an dem Geruch von Algen und Blut in ihrem Haar und an den leeren, glasigen Augen erkannte.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	1. Kapitel 1

„Treib dich selbst ab!“

Und damit flog das erste harte Stück Brot an dem Barden vorbei. Die ausgespuckte Beleidigung des Dörflers hatte die Wirkung des Kommandos eines Feldherren auf dem Schlachtfeld: die anderen Leute, die an den Tischen der Taverne saßen, begannen plötzlich auch, ihn mit ihren Essensrestenzu bewerfen. Jaskier unterbrach das Lied, um seine Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht zu halten. 

„Oh, okay“, rief er, während er sich langsam rückwärts in die Ecke des Raums bewegte, der er amnächsten stand, „Leckt mich doch!“ Er bückte sich kurz, um ein paar Brotstücke aufzusammeln, und fügte hinzu: „Ich bin ja so froh, dass wir hier alle zusammenkommen und Spaß haben konnten!“ 

Die Bauern hier in Dol Blathana schienen seine Witze wohl nicht lustig zu finden. Die Strophe mit der Abtreibung … vielleicht war sie das Problem gewesen. Aber morgen würde er es wieder versuchen. Brot, mit dem man beworfen wurde, war immerhin Brot, das man essen konnte. Mit einem Krug von diesem ekelhaft dünnen Wein hier würde man auch das herunterspülen können. Während er sang, hatte Jaskier sowieso nur über eines nachgedacht: die dunkle Männergestalt, die vor ein paar Minuten die Taverne betreten hatte. Ohne Zweifel handelte es sich um Geralt von Riva, den Schlächter von Blaviken, den Weißen Wolf, den Hexer. Er war kaum zu übersehen in dergraubraunen Masse trister Bauerngesichter. Weiße Haare, blasse Haut, zwei Schwerter, schwarze Rüstung. Diese Chance konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen! In seinem Kopf begann er schon mit der Komposition eines Lieds, das von dieser Begegnung handelte und ihm Ruhm und Ehre verschaffen würde.

Der Hexer saß alleine über einem Becher Wein und sah niemanden an. Durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster der Spelunke fiel gerade so viel Licht auf ihn, dass Jaskier das Medaillon auf seiner Brust erkennen konnte. Er war es wirklich! Der Barde versuchte seine Aufregung mit Wein herunterzuspülen, den er kurzerhand der Bedienung vom Tablett nahm. Sein Gang war entschlossen und er ließ sich betont lässig und breit grinsend auf der Bank nieder – gegenüber vom Hexer. 

„Ich mags, wie du einfach hier sitzt und grübelst“, fing er an zu plappern.

Der Hexer sah ihn nicht an, sah sogar betont in die andere Richtung: „Ich trinke allein.“

„Ja, klar, natürlich“, der Barde holte kurz Luft, „aber doch bist du der einzige, der sich enthalten  
hat, meine qualitativ hochwertige Vorstellung zu kommentieren!“

Der Hexer antwortete nicht. Jaskier hatte es von Weitem schon verwundert vermutet, aber jetzt war er sich sicher – dieser Typ war attraktiv. Hohe Wangenknochen, scharf geschnittenes Kinn, breiter Kiefer, kantige Nase. Ein schöner Kopf, an dem volles, schweißdurchtränktes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden war. Gegen verschwitzte, breitschultrige Männer hatte er noch nie etwas gehabt. Und vor allen Dingen nicht, wenn sie diese Ausstrahlung hatten – diese Aura, die verriet, dass Geralt von Riva auch ein Außenseiter war, auch anders. Das machte ihn interessant. 

„Du willst einen Mann mit Brot in seinen-“, ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Jaskiers Gesicht ab, er gestikulierte unbeholfen zu seiner unteren Körperhälfte „-Hosen doch nicht einfach so abweisen. Gib mir Feedback. Drei Wörter oder so. Kann auch weniger sein.“

Uh, das war mies, dachte er sofort, nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte. Das hatte nicht einmal Sinn ergeben. Er konnte das besser, viel besser. Das Feedback interessierte ihn nicht, genauso wenig, dass Geralt von Riva ihn nicht mit Nahrungsmitteln bombardiert hatte. Hätte dieser ihn mit Brot beworfen, hätte er es sicher mit Genuss verschlungen. Er war sogar sicher, dass er aus dieser Situation einen besseren Anmachspruch hätte herausholen können. 

Er fühlte sich, als ob eine Ewigkeit verging, bis der Hexer antwortete. Seine tiefe Stimme schien die Sekunden, die in Wahrheit verstrichen waren, regelrecht zu zerschneiden. „Sie existieren nicht.“

„Wer existiert nicht?“

„Die Monster in deinem Lied.“

„Woher solltest du das denn wissen?“, rutschte es Jaskier heraus, für den dies eine normale Initialreaktion auf Kritik war. Dann tat er so, als ob er nicht seit mindestens einer Viertelstunde ununterbrochen Herzklopfen hatte, weil er sich im selben Raum wie der berühmte Schlächter von Blaviken befand. 

Er bemühte sich, es möglichst beiläufig klingen zu lassen, während er den Hexer nun sehr offensichtlich musterte: „Oh, ja, spaßig, ich verstehe. Weiße Haare, mürrischer Einzelgänger, zwei sehr … sehr schaurig aussehende Schwerter“

Der Hexer atmete langsam und laut aus, warf ein paar Goldstücke auf den Tisch und erhob sich schließlich.

„Ich weiß wer du bist.“ Jaskier lief dem Mann nach, der sich nun mit großen Schritten auf die Ausgangstür der Taverne zubewegte, hinter der gleißendes Tageslicht und Vogelgesang auf ihn warten sollten. „Du bist der Hexer, Geralt von Riva“, rief er triumphierend. 

Ein paar Bauern drehten sich um, waren jedoch gänzlich unbeeindruckt von dem Barden. Sie schienen zufrieden zu sein, solange er nicht wieder anfing, ein Lied über Abtreibungen anzustimmen.

*

„Du brauchst doch bestimmt eine helfende Hand!“

Jaskier plapperte, seit sie die Taverne des Oberen Orts verlassen hatten. Geralt führte seine braune, mit Gepäck beladene Stute an den Zügeln neben sich her. Sie beschritten eine kleine, ansteigende Straße in die Berge. Das helle Gestein knirschte unter ihren Füßen. 

„Ich hab zwei. Jeweils eine für die zwei Hörner von dem Monster“ Er grinste den Hexer an, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Gut, der Anmachspruch kam auch nicht an. Aber er war besser als der letzte. 

„Lass mich in Frieden.“

„Ich kann auch still sein.“, sagte Jaskier, während er fortfuhr, das genaue Gegenteil zu tun, „Abenteuer sind guter Stoff für Balladen. Und Ihr, mein Herr, riecht, als wärt Ihr gerammelt voll mit Abenteuern. Naja, abgesehen von den anderen Sachen, nach denen du riechst. Zwiebel? Ist das Zwiebel? Ist auch egal. Was auch immer es ist, du riechst nach Tod und Schicksal, Heldentaten und gebrochenen Herzen.“

„Ist Zwiebel“, antwortete der Hexer. 

„Ja, richtig, ja“, sprudelte es aus dem Barden heraus – ermutigt von der ersten richtigen Antwort, die er aus seinem stillen Begleiter herausgekitzelt hatte. Begleiter; gut, eher dem Typen, dem er seit einem halben Tag hinterherlief, und der aussah, als ob er diesen Berg aus dem reinen Grund bestieg, Jaskier oben angekommen herunterzuschubsen. „Ich könnte dein Barde sein. Ich könnte die Geschichten von Geralt von Riva, dem Schlächter von … von Blaviken verbreiten!“ Er erhob seine Arme theatralisch zum Himmel und grinste breit. Denn das war, was er ohnehin tun würde. 

Der Hexer verlangsamte seine Schritte und kam zum Stehen. Die Stute schnaubte, als er sich zu Jaskier umdrehte und ihm in die Augen sah. In diesem Moment fiel dem Barden auf, wie groß der andere Mann war. Er fühlte sich klein und machtlos, und er hätte sich selbst angelogen, hätte er sich seinen Genuss dieser Situation nicht eingestanden. Die gelben Katzenaugen fesselten seinen Blick, durchbohrten ihn, sahen tief in ihn hinein – zumindest fühlte er sich so. 

„Komm her“, brummte Geralt. 

„Ja“, antwortete Jaskier, ohne zu zögern, ohne Luft zu holen. Er wäre gerne langsam auf ihn zugelaufen, hätte gerne einen verführerischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, hätte sich gerne eine bessere Antwort ausgedacht als einfach nur 'ja'. 

Der Hexer packte ihn an den Schultern, und gerade, als der Barde etwas sagen wollte wie: 'oh, das ging jetzt aber schnell', schlug er ihm in den Bauch. Er taumelte rückwärts und landete unsanft auf der dreckigen, steinigen Straße. Geralt hatte sich unterdessen wieder umgedreht und murmelte seinem Pferd zu: „Komm, Plötze“ 

Wie konnte er es wagen! „Hey!“, rief Jaskier, der sich taumelnd wieder aufrichtete, „Hey, du aufgeblasener Pferdearsch!“

Der Hexer beachtete ihn nicht. Er ballte die rechte Hand, in der sich immer noch Staub befand, zu einer Faust und nahm Anlauf, um Geralt von Riva, dem Schlächter von Blaviken, Manieren beizubringen, da man die augenscheinlich in Kaer Morhen nicht lernte. Er sprang den Hexer von hinten an. Kaum hatte dieser ihn blitzschnell gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt, rieb er dem deutlich überlegenen Mann Dreck in die Augen. Überrascht richtete Geralt sich auf und versuchte, seine Augen zu säubern. Das verschaffte Jaskier Zeit, um ihm eine zugegebenermaßen ziemlich schwache Ohrfeige zu verpassen und danach – so schnell er konnte – das Weite zu suchen. 

Er rannte den steinigen Weg hinab ohne sich umzudrehen. „War mir eine Ehre“, schrie er, als erschon eine beachtliche Distanz zwischen sich und den Hexer gebracht hatte, „Auf dass wir uns nie, nie wieder sehen!“ Seine Stimme hallte von den Bergen wider.

Nach einigen Ginsterbüschen, die am Wegesrand gelb und dunkelgrün verschwammen und ein paar großen Felsen, die er wiederzuerkennen glaubte, kam er an einer Weggabelung zum Stehen. Der Barde stützte seine Arme auf seine Knie und rang nach Luft. Das letzte Mal, dass er dermaßen gerannt war, war er vor dem Ehemann einer außerordentlich attraktiven Müllerin in Brugge geflüchtet. Zwischen Dol Blathana und Brugge lagen einige Wegstunden, was ihn daran erinnerte, dass seine letzte Liebschaft schon ziemlich lange zurücklag – zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Liebschaften endeten bei ihm andauernd in Prügeleien und Fluchtwegen.

Als sich seine Atmung einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf und schlug instinktiv den Weg ein, dessen Verlauf von einem klaren Bergbach begleitet wurde. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie sie hier hoch gekommen waren, weil er seine Augen in den letzten Stunden nicht hatte von dem Hexer nehmen können. Sein Verlust, dachte Jaskier, während er mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle seines Rückens strich, auf die er gefallen war. Er hatte schon einige hirnlose Machos in den unzähligen Tavernen der Nördlichen Königreiche kennengelernt, aber bisher hatte sich noch keiner so hackendreist verhalten. Zumindest noch nie, bevor er angefangen hatte zu singen.


	2. Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt bereitet sich auf einen nächtlichen Kampf im tiefen Bergland vor. Er vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Objekt seines Auftrags um Rusalkas handelt, die dafür bekannt sind, unaufmerksame Wanderer in ihren Bann zu ziehen...

Das Feuer prasselte in die Stille der Nacht hinein. Große, schwarze Baumwipfel wogten unruhig von Ost nach West, von West nach Ost, als wüssten sie, welche Ereignisse diese Nacht bevorstanden. Aus der Ferne drang das Rauschen der Dyphne an Geralts Ohren heran, als würde sie  
ihn bereits rufen. Der Geruch von Braunöl, mit dem er sein treues Silberschwert einrieb, stieg in seine Nase. Herb und alt. Vesemir hatte es ihm nach dem letzten langen Winter in der Hexerfestung in die Hände gedrückt und auf seine Wirksamkeit geschworen. Geralt hatte lange über die Auswahl der Öle und Tränke nachgedacht. Er hatte neben dem Lagerfeuer gesessen und ruhig meditiert, bis die Waldlichtung von Dämmerungen verschlungen wurde. Crinfridöl sicherte einen lähmenden Effekt durch erhöhte Schmerzempfindlichkeit, sobald die Substanz in eine Wunde eindrang. Zur Hölle, er war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Biester Schmerzen kannten. Braunöl war sicherer, denn es wirkte als Mittel zur Blutverdünnung. Ein Kreislaufsystem besaß jede noch so abscheuliche Ausgeburt, sofern sie nicht untot war.

Geralts Sinne waren schmerzlich geschärft. Er konnte akustische und olfaktorische Reize über Meilen hinweg wahrnehmen, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Ein quälender Zustand, der früher kaum auszuhalten gewesen war. Normalerweise reichte dies zur Orientierung in der Nacht, jedoch stand heute ein Kampf bevor: er musste in der Dunkelheit sehen. An den beißenden Geschmack des selbstgebrannten Alkohols, der die Basis der meisten Hexertränke bildete, hatte er sich über die unzähligen Jahre hinweg gewöhnt. Der erdige Geschmack von Haarschleierling und Kartoffelbovist zerging auf seiner Zunge, eine entfernte Erinnerung an grünes Chlorophyll durch den Wolfsbann, die Bitterkeit von Harpyenaugen. 

Geralt schluckte und öffnete die Augen. Zwei leuchtende Bernsteine in der Nacht. Die Welt würde bis zum Morgenlicht in Grautönen sein.

Er hörte Frauengesang, der vom Wind wie ein zarter Seidenfaden zu seinem Lager getragen wurde. Wunderschön eigentlich. Bald bildete sich ein Chor, der frohlockend ein Lied anstimmte. Er schätzte, dass es drei Rusalkas waren. Eine der Stimmen klang absonderlich durchdringend und stark und er war unsicher, ob sie einem Individuum entspringen konnte. Diese Kreaturen lauerten an Bächen und Seen. Bis zur heutigen Nacht hatte er sie nicht so tief im Bergland vermutet, aber die Dyphne zerteilte auch hier das Gestein und sicherte als Abzweigung des Pontar die Wasserversorgung von Dol Blathana. Rusalkas trugen die Gestalt wunderschöner, wohlgeformter Frauen, deren Körper nur von ihrem glänzend schwarzen Haupthaar verdeckt wurden. Sie verführten Angler und Wanderer, um sie im eisigen Wasser zu ertränken oder so lange mit ihnen zu tanzen, bis ihre Kräfte nachgaben. So anziehend diese Monster auf ein menschliches Auge wirken mochten – der Hexer nahm den verzerrten, kreischenden Unterton ihrer Stimmen wahr. Er wusste, dass man sie an dem Geruch von Algen und Blut in ihrem Haar und an den leeren, glasigen Augen erkannte.

Seine Finger steckten ruhig ein paar Fläschchen in die Halterungen seines Gürtels. Absud Raffards des Weißen, falls diese Biester ihm zusetzen sollten. Er nutzte die Zeit vor Kämpfen gerne, um darüber nachzudenken, dass der Tod immer eine reale Möglichkeit war. Es war nicht, als hätte Geralt dem Ende seines Lebens nicht völlig gleichgültig gegenübergestanden. Aber das war, wofür er geschaffen wurde und worin er sich lebendig fühlte. Er lebte für die Jagd. Er lebte für die Perfektionierung des Kampfes. Donner würde er heute Nacht nicht benötigen. Die gestärkte Angriffskraft wäre vonnöten gewesen, aber eine Beeinträchtigung seiner Ausdauer würde ihn zu sehr behindern. Stattdessen hatte er sich für Mariborwald entschieden. Rusalkas waren unmenschlich schnell, wenn sie über den morastigen Waldboden krochen, an toten Bäumen herauf, zwischen deinen Beinen hindurch. Sie waren vor allen Dingen verdammt ausdauernde Miststücke und Geralt würde mithalten müssen.


End file.
